You're Never Gonna Hurt Him
by Sodasgirl212
Summary: Grace and Matt are the best of friends.. When the two get to the Connecticut house they discover something they never expected to see. I know the summery sucks but the story is good. Jonah/OC


The world was passing quickly by my back seat window as all three of es, Sara, Matt, and I started out long journey home from the hospital after Matt's radiation treatment. All was quiet when suddenly I heard Sara speak.

"Please God, don't make him suffer. Make it work."

I was slightly started by the sound of Matt's voice, I thought he was asleep. "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of losing it." I looked over at him and scolded him with my eyes. He knew perfectly well who she was talking to. But I couldn't stay mad at him, because those little comments he makes means he still has that fire inside of him that I love so much. He chuckled quietly and I rolled my eye while grabbing his hand.

Sara explained, level headed. "I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to God."

Matt smirked and continued. "Well, threatening the Creator of the Universe is like, step two. That can't be good." I even giggled at that.

"I wasn't threatening, Matt. I was just letting him know how important you are to me."

God, if only Matt knew how important he was. Without Matt... I don't know what I would have done. He's been my best friend since we were five. We've always been there for each other. We were together when we both learned how to rise bike, the first time we went to Disney Land... when my parents started drinking, when I needed a place to stay. I was even there when Matt got diagnosed with cancer... that night it didn't matter how many times my had hit me. What mattered was Matt and keeping him alive. When I looked over at him I saw that his face didn't look quite right.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "Oh god, Mom, pull over, I think I'm gonna be sick." my face paled and I grasped his hand tighter as I saw the nausea flow though out his body.

"Very funny," Sara said while smirking.

"No, Sara, he's serious!" I cried. The van came to a sudden halt and Matt pulled his hand away as he ran out of car. A few seconds later I heard the heart wrenching sound of Matt vomiting.

I got out of the car and started to walk towards him, calling over my shoulder. "Sara, just stay where you are, don't look!" When I finally reached him I placed my hands on his shoulder and comfortingly as I could as he coughed up more vomit.

"Grace, no, I don't want you to see this. Just go." Matt said, waving me away.

"Matt, are you kidding? I'm staying right here." Being too sick to argue, he gave up. When he was done he straightened up a little and wiped his mouth. I handed him as water bottle I had grabbed on the way out.

"Here. Are you good now?" I asked.

He cleaned his mouth out and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Matt looked over at me. "Grace, why didn't you just stay in the car?"

I smirked. "Cause I'm a stubborn biatch, and oh yeah that other little fact, I'm your best friend. Matt I love you with all of my heart, and I always will," when I saw that he was looking at his feet I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of this, alright?"

A small smile sat on his face. "Okay, okay I got it. If you don't care so much, then you won't mind if I puke of you, right?"

"Oh no, that's where I draw the line. I love you, but I don't love ya that much." I laughed, and grabbed his hand again. "come on, big guy let's get you in the car."

As we approached the van Sara asked. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, mom I'm fine." he answered as we got in, slamming the door behind us. The engine revved and we continued.

Sara spoke up again. "Hey, you guys I'm just gonna make a quick stop to look at this house, alright?"

"Yeah, that's no problem." I said.

"Sure, mom." Matt mumbled, wiped out.

I leaned over and whispered. "Go to sleep, Matt. We'll be there soon."

"O... kay." He managed before slipping into unconsciousness. I smiled at him and then turned my head away, leaning my face against the glass of my window.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to a white house that looked pleasant enough... until I looked up into one of the windows.

As Sara got out she whispered. "Gracelyn, I'll be right back."

I nodded to her, barely noticing my full name being used and looked back to the window where I swear I saw a figure of a man look at us. But I was quickly distracted by the sight of Matt running from the car and puking again. I sighed and walked over to him expecting him to finish quickly, but he didn't. He got worse. As two minutes went by I started to worry. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and ran to find Sara who was just finishing talking to a balding real estate agent.

Sara, he's too sick, he can't make the trip. We're going to have to stop somewhere."

The man smiled sympatheticly. "We don't worry, you can just stay here." he turned to me. "What's he got? Stomach flu?"

"Cancer." I told him, bluntly.

A hand flew to his mouth. "Oh my. Well please, you can certainly stay here. I'll give you the firsts month free."

Sara smiled at him. "Thank you so much." as she signed a paper she asked me. "Gracie, honey could you get the bags? I'm going to go check on Matt."

"Yeah, sure." I said, taking the keys from the man and grabbing the suitcases from the trunk. I headed toward the door and pushed the key into the slot and turned the knob. But it wouldn't move. "Oh, come on!" I cried, rattling the knob again. Then I shoved the door with my shoulder several times and with on final pound the door instantly swung open... leaving me on the ground in a strange angle. "Ow, okay, that was fun." I sarcastically said to myself.

I heard quickened foot steps and Matt and Sara yelling. "Are you alright?" with help from both of them I got to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm all good." I assured him, while picking up the bags. We walked farther into the house, looking around. It looked decent, I guess. It' just... I don't know, a feeling. Like something or someone was watching me.

"Okay you guys, you can have any room in the house. I just have to call Peter and tell him we won't be home tonight."

We nodded and starting climbing the stairs, searching. After looking through two previous rooms, I finally found the perfect one. The walls were covered with branches, little blue birds sitting on them. I walked over to the corner and placed my bags along with my guitar case **[AN: Yes, she does play guitar. It's a passion of mine and I just had to let one the characters be able to play. So why not the one who I created?] **I turned toward the door and noticed someone walk across the doorway. I went toward it, thinking it was Matt. "Matt?"

No one answered. Confused I started in the direction I saw the figure walk. "Matt, did you find a room?!" I called, louder than before.

A voice called up the stairs, cause me to stop. "Yeah, down here!" Wait...

I went back down the stairs to find Matt standing by the basement door.

"Hey, we're you just upstairs?" I asked, when I reached him.

"No, I've been down there for awhile."Matt explained, pointing down the stairs. "Why?"

I was really confused now. "Well, I just saw-" I broke off mid-sentence, laughing quietly. "You know what, forget it. My eyes are probably just playing tricks on me. So where's your room?"

Matt smiled and led me down the to the basement. "Here." he said, plainly.

"Here?" I asked wondering why in hell he would want to stay here.

"Yeah!"

"No." I turned quickly and saw Sara coming down the stairs.

"Aw, come on, Mom. I mean it's cool and quiet and best of all it got it's own private bathroom so no one has to hear me." I roled my eyes. _We went over this!_ But I sighed and started to help him. Might as well, when the others get here there's going to be less room.

"You know, Sara he's got a point." Both of them looking at me with shock on their face. But for different reasons. "a stupid and weird point, but a point non the less. I think it's a good place for him."

Sara quickly gave in, running a hand through her blond hair. "Okay, you can stay here, I'm gonna be upstairs unpacking, alright?"

"Okay, mom, thanks!" Matt called after her as she walked up the stairs, then slowly turned to me a huge smile on his face. "My, my the little girl is defending me now?When did this happen?"

I rolled my eye. "Hey, you know what? I only did it cause I knew you would be whining later."

He scoffed. "Please, me, whine? You make me laugh. I would have found a way to make mom let me have the room."

"Sure you would've, freak." for the first time I noticed the closed doors on the far wall of the basement. "What are these for?"

"I dunno. Couldn't get 'em open." He answered, following me to them. Putting my hands on the knob I twisted it and pushed but it wouldn't move. I strained against it but it still wouldn't move.

I put my face to the glass and cupped my eyes and I heard Matt do the same. You could see outlines of things but nothing clear.

"What do you think is back there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly there was a huge crash from above that made me jump and let out a gasp.

"Sorry kids, that was me!" Sara yelled.

"It's all good!" Matt yelled up, then to me he said, chuckling. "You okay?"

My hand was over my heart and I let out a shaky laugh. "Scared me."

"Yeah, I could tell. "He smirked. "You a little jump, there?"

"Shut up, lets go help your mom." I told him, running up the stairs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After hours of unpacking I collapsed on one of the mattresses Sara had set out for us in the living room, exhausted. Matt laughed and joined me on the ground.

"Tired?" he asked. I didn't answer, but nodded my head instead. Before long I was passed out and on my way into a dream... or nightmare, I should say.

Instead of feeling the soft mattress beneath me I felt cold floor on my back. I moaned wanting the warmth back. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was on the floor of the empty basement. I sat up and started looking around and I noticed that the doors to the mystery room were open. I walked slowly into the dark space looking into the black surrounding me. I was about to leave when suddenly the door slammed behind me. Whipping around, I ran towards the door trying to open it again but it was stuck closed. I started to panic and shook the door with all of my might.

"Come on, come on, open up!" I slapped the door with my palms while I yelled. Then I heard the sound of shuffling and breathing behind me. I froze and slowly started to turn around. I regretted it the moment I saw them. I group of who knows how many people with strange writing all over their bodies, no eyelids – let alone pupils or irises, and stringy, greasy hair hanging in their horrific faces. They all stared at me, not moving until suddenly they started to part letting a charred figure walk through the crowd. He moved forward until our noses were practically touching then he looked me straight in the eye and hissed. "Matthew will be mine." His voice sounded like a demon's, low and threatening. When I heard this my eyes widened and I turn back to the door and I tried my hardest to open the it, screaming. "Matt! Matt, please get me out of here! Someone!"

I heard chuckling come from the man. I assumed he was laughing at my weak attempts at freeing myself. I turned my head and saw that Matt had suddenly appeared next to the burned bastard. He stared blankly ahead as I started to approach him, grabbing his hand. "Matt, thank god, come on!" I tugged on his hand but he wouldn't move. "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Then he looked at me, his face contorted in pain. "I'm already dead, Gracie." Then they all vanished. I stood alone in the dark room, tears running down my cheeks while I sobbed. "Matt! No! Come back!"...

I gasped and woke up to the sunrise coming through the window behind me. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream. But then I heard... crying coming from beside me. I looked and lying there was Matt, tears falling silently down his face. I leaned up on my elbows and wiped them away while whispering to him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He let out a shaky breath and whispered. "I-it hurts so b-bad."

I was truly confused for a second. "What-" then I remembered. The radiation treatment that he was getting. The doctor said that it would cause some pain. A lot more pain then we had guessed. "Oh."

A sob racked his body as more tears flowed. My eyes started to fill with water as I saw how much pain he was in, but I held it back. Pulling Matt into a sitting position up against the wall I let him lean his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head, then whispered. "It's going to be alright, Matty. I'm right here." Then I thought of our lullaby and started to sing quietly:

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

Keep holdin' on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it come to the truth

So keep holdin' on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through...

The tune faded from my voice as I noticed Matt's head slump back against the wall. I gave his forehead a final kiss and sat there watching the sun rise into the sky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone was still sleeping at 9 and I knew that Wendy, Mary, Billy, and Peter were coming soon so I decsided to get up and make breakfast for everyone. I went up to my room and changed into my skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a blue spagetti strap tank top, and a black pullover seat shirt letting my long brown hair hang down my back. **[AN: the outfit she's wearing will be at the end of the chapter.]** I started making pancakes as quietly as I could. While I was flipping the first few I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You're up early." I turned quickly and saw Sara stand there, leaning against the kitchen doorway a smile on her face. I let out a releived breath and smiled back at her.

"Haha, yeah. I, uh, just couldn't get back to sleep so here I am." I answered her, shrugging.

She moved beside me and inhaled. "Smells good."

I flipped some more. "Well, I try my best."

"You know what, Gracie, honey you let me take over from here. You wake Matt up, alright? Everyone will be here soon anyway."

"Sure, no problem." I said as I went wake him, grabbing two of the shakes Matt had to drink out of the fridge on the way. I plopped down on the mattress beside him and whispered. "Matty, come on, wake up."

"No." he mumbled.

"Come on, get up before the little monsters get here." I joked refering to Mary and Billy. He laughed but didn't move. "It's better I wake you up then them, jumpin' all over you." He then slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

I shook the cans and handed one to him. "Drink up." Matt looked at it and groaned as he took it of my hand. We both opened it and he swallowed it, a look of pure disgust on his face. "They can't really be that bad."

He plugged his nose and look another swig. "Yeah they can."


End file.
